Lindorm
En lindorm er et krybdyr, der har så store ligheder med den fabelagtige drage, at mangt en eventyrer fejlagtigt har troet, at den lindorm, som han har nedlagt, faktisk var en gedigen drage. Udseende, egenskaber og levesteder Der findes mange forskellige typer lindorme, der alle er opkaldt efter deres farve. Generelt set har en lindorm form som et gigantisk firben med lange kløer og skarpe tænder, men alt efter arten varierer det, om dyret har horn, vinger eller andre gevækster. Lindormen lader desuden til at have en helt uovertruffen magisk egenskab til at manipulere sine omgivelser, og desuden har de alle en naturlig tilbøjelighed indenfor mentalisme i og med, at de kan aflæse de udsvingninger, som opstår i en persons sind, lige inden vedkommende skal til at bevæge sig hurtigt. Lindorme er essentielt kødædere, men de kan godt klare sig med planter i perioder med mangel på føde. Efter særligt store måltider kan lindorme være inaktive i flere måneder, mens de fordøjer deres mad. Den blå lindorm Lever på tundraer og ud til havet oppe mod nord. Denne lindorm er vingeløs, men til gengæld en fantastisk svømmer. Den er i stand til at udspy et sekret, som fryser til is, når det kommer i kontakt med ilt. På denne måde kan ormen fange fugle og diverse landdyr, mens den i vandet gør brug af sin store fart og manøvredygtighed til at fange sæler, pingviner og andre større byttedyr. Den grå lindorm Lever i kolde bjerge især længere mod nord. Denne lindorm er bevinget og betragtes som en af de farligste af sin slags. Den kan nemlig udskille fosfor fra to kirtler i munden og dermed spy ild, når denne brændbare væske blandes med lindormens mundvand og dernæst kommer i kontakt med ilt. Den grå lindorm har også nogle kirtler under sine kløer, som kan udskille en væske, der gør sten blød og let at grave igennem, når ormen skal lave sig en hule, eller som for den sags skyld kan ætse gennem menneskekød, som var det syre. Den grønne lindorm Lever i tempererede bjergegne. Ligesom den grå lindorm er den grønne variant af arten i stand til at flyve og spy ild. Den gule lindorm Lever i ørkenen og på klippe længst mod syd. Denne lindorm er bevinget og i stand til at spy ild, men den kan også skabe sandstorme ved hjælp af sine vingeslag, som har en decideret magisk kraft meget lig en stormkrages. Nomaderne i den zarabinske ørken frygter ikke kun den gule lindorm, fordi den stjæler deres får og kvæg, men også fordi den kan bringe sandstorme med sig, som kan begrave en hel teltlejr og alle dens beboere i sand. Den hvide lindorm Lever på tundraer og i Ismarken på Norrland. Denne lindorm er bevinget og kan skabe snestorme ved hjælp af sine vingeslag, selvom der end ikke er sne på jorden der, hvor den befinder sig. Den hvide lindorm kan nemlig ikke kun udskille det frysende issekret fra sin mund, men også fra sine vinger, som dernæst kan sprede isflagerne med sine mægtige slag og dermed skabe en mindre snestorm. Den røde lindorm Lever tæt ved åben ild og på andre steder med ekstrem varme, deriblandt aktive vulkaner, i Underverdenen og i de varme kilder på Drageøerne og Nodai. Denne lindorm er vingeløs, men til gengæld er den i stand til at spy kogende væske i stedet for ild, og dens ånde er faktisk så varm, at den kan få sten til at smelte. Den gyldne lindorm Lever i skove og på sletter. Denne lindorm er bevinget, men må derudover siges at være den af sin slags, som er mindst farlig, idet den hverken spyr ild eller andre ubehageligheder. Den gyldne lindorm er desuden mest af alt gyldengrøn, hvad farve angår, og dens nuancer tillader den at falde glimrende i ét med Traegonn Slettens høje, gule græs såvel som med skovens solbeskinnede, grønne blade. Den sorte lindorm Lever i Underverdenen. Denne lindorm er vingeløs, men er til gengæld i stand til at klæbe sig til næsten enhver overflade på samme måde, som en pyrschjæger er. Den skind er derfor særdeles eftertragtet, men der er stor risiko forbundet med at jage en sort lindorm, da den er i stand til at gå i ét med skyggerne på samme måde som en skyggeøgle og dermed bliver umulig at få øje på uden lys, som er en sjældenhed i Underverdenen. Parforhold og unger Lindorme danner ikke par, og når en hun skal til at lægge sine æg, må hun selv bygge en rede af sten, som hun forer med rødder og græs, så de to-tre æg kan ligge blødt. Hunnen udruger æggene ved at folde sin krop omkring dem med hovedet helt nede ved reden, hvor hun kan ligge og ånde på æggene og på denne måde holde dem varme. Hun forlader kun reden for at jage, og vogter nidkært over sit afkom. Når de små lindorme kommer til verden, vokser de med lynets hast i løbet af de første par måneder, hvorefter deres vækst langsomt stilner af igen. En lindorm er flere år om at blive fuldt udvokset, men bliver ofte jaget ud af reden før den er helt voksen. Det er ikke unormalt for lindormesøskende er opsøge et territorium i fællesskab, hvor de bor sammen og passer på hinanden, indtil de selv bliver kønsmodne og skal finde mager. Så jager den største unge de andre væk og beholder selv det gamle jagtområde.